Power over Ethernet (PoE) allows an electronic device (e.g., VoIP telephone, wireless access point, etc.) to receive power, along with data, over an Ethernet cable. In a PoE system, power sourcing equipment (PSE) delivers power to a powered device (PD) over an Ethernet cable.
In a PoE system, it is important to monitor and limit the current flow through the Ethernet cable. For example, the current may be limited to prevent excessive current flow through the Ethernet cable, which can cause overheating in the cable and damage the cable. In another example, the current may be limited to prevent the power to the PD from exceeding a maximum power.